1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garments, and, more particularly a garment having a removable billboard panel having indicia thereon.
2. Related Art
Various garments are known having pictorial representations thereon which can be changed to display a different representation. One such garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,516. However, the garment bearing the pictorial representation cannot be worn without it since it gives the appearance of a jacket that has something missing on the back thereof.
Another such garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,476 to Danzy. However, this garment has a transparent panel on the back so one can display a tattoo through the panel. There is no removable billboard panel.
Some garments, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 to Sanchez, have panels that can be opened or closed to display a message or other indicia. There is no completely removable panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,757 to Blanks shows a pouch on a garment in which images can be displayed. Without such image, the garment would appear unfinished or incomplete without the image thereon.
It can be seen that there is a need for a garment, complete in itself, which can be used to display a totally removable billboard panel having indicia thereon which can be changed to display differing indicia.